


Heiwajima-sensei

by overdose



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Izaya spends detention with his favorite teacher.





	Heiwajima-sensei

Today was the last straw for Shizuo. He allowed name-calling, sure, but he couldn't take continuous disrespect from one of his students anymore. Shizuo, the gym teacher, told the brat to stay after class for detention. After everyone snickered at him, they left, leaving the two alone. Shizuo didn't realize that was a mistake until later.

Izaya clawed the wall, desperate to hold onto something, panting. Everyone left, so he made all the noise he pleased, including crying out "Fuck me, Shizu-chan," and obnoxious moans.

Shizuo held his hips, a strong grip with his large hands, leaving a red mark, and pounded into him. "You're a disrespectful little flea," he growled and bent Izaya over on his desk.

"Me? I came here for detention, but you're preying on a high school boy..." Izaya's voice wavered as he replied, exaggerating the last part. He's of age, so Shizuo didn't need to worry. "You're the disrespectful one," he laughed, then felt Shizuo go further in him without warning, tightly squeezing his ass. He whimpered and fell silent.

Shizuo kept a rough rhythm as the desk gently rocked underneath them. He turned Izaya around, entered him again, and they locked lips. Shizuo wanted to shut him up.

Izaya enjoyed getting used like this. His ass hurt and so did his legs and his knees, and it felt great. It was all he wanted from his favorite teacher. When Shizuo kissed him, he used the opportunity to stroke his cock. "Shizu-sensei, I'm close~" Izaya panted when the kiss broke, licking his lips for more.

"New one, huh? Annoying brat," Shizuo muttered. "Shit... You feel so good..."

"You should come inside me," Izaya held onto Shizuo's clothes. "After all, I'm the only student allowed to mess with you..." he stroked and stroked, getting close to finishing. Shizuo didn't help, either, with the pace of his thrusts quickening. "Fuck, fuck, just break the fucking table, you monster," Izaya cried out, his body tightening with pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist, and it brought them closer.

Shizuo tried suppressing a grin. He liked seeing his mischievous student worn out, but he was too busying pounding into him to think about all that other stuff. Hearing Izaya's short pants, Shizuo knew he was close. He continued to thrust as Izaya arched his back in pleasure, choking out a cry.

"Shizu-chan-!" Izaya came on the jacket he wore every day to school, biting at the cuffs of it to hush himself. Earlier, he tried to be loud as possible to mess with Shizuo, but he didn't want to embarrass himself now. It was too late for that because the pervy gym teacher made him feel better than expected.

Shizuo didn't want Izaya to stay quiet, so made him wrap his arms around his neck again, and pounded fast until he came inside his student. The only noise Shizuo made was a grunt as he emptied all his seed, further embarrassing Izaya, who kept whining and moaning for more. They shared a quick look, and Shizuo smirked. "I don't think you learned your lesson," he said as he pulled out. "How does another day of detention sound, Orihara-kun?"

Izaya covered his red face with a sleeve, almost frowning. His frown turned into a smirk back. Why should he feel embarrassed when it's only the two of them? "Go ahead. I don't care. But Shizu-chan fits you much better, sensei. Might as well get used to it."

The nickname made Shizuo's skin crawl. Spending time in detention making Izaya say Heiwajima-sensei is worth it, though.


End file.
